gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MC Zoomer
MC Zoomer (July 27, 1990-), born Caliteros Logios-Miles Zoomerion, is the incumbent leader of the Stalwart Empire and chairman of its party, the Stalwart Union. As efficient as he is caring, he has earned the respect of billions after tearing down a corrupt empire and re-shaping it into one of the world's greatest and most just superpowers. He leads the Empire with an even hand, and his undeniable skill in shaping legends has earned him as much respect and love as it has fear and envy. Even outside Zoomeropolis, his work in spreading the cause of true equality has been studied (and often replicated), and continues to shape the world. He is the middle child of three brothers. His base of operations is in the Supreme Stalwart district at the very heart of Voretta, in the "Workers' House". Being a firm believer in ultimate equality and fairness for all, his own private residence is in a residential district just outside New Varuna, in a modestly sized yet decent and clean government project as beautiful as any other. This is viewed as an act of camaraderie towards his people, fueling his sky-high approval ratings. MC Zoomer belongs to the INTJ, or "Architect", personality type. This is perhaps proven by his unequaled ability to turn even the most hopeless project into an astounding success. Traits Apperance MC Zoomer is a tall, muscular male, whose flexible yet sturdy physique makes him a master of unarmed combat. His shimmering azure hair and menacing crimson eyes are as alluring as they are menacing. During some skirmish he doesn't care to remember, he received the signature claw-shaped scar on his right cheek, for which he received his famous alias and temporary codename. He has a taste for classy suits, and is usually seen wearing nothing but. Personality The relationship between Zoomer and his father has, for long, polarized the world. On one hand, Zoomer's free spirit and desire to act caused many clashes in his youth. They are similar in many ways, however; much like his father, he is obstinate, passionate, intoxicating, and somewhat manipulative. However, to the shock of many, this is where the similarities end; unlike his father, he views his people as nothing but the greatest gift he could ever receive and always, without exception, puts them before profit (political or financial); his father, on the other hand, is known (and feared) for hiding his misanthropy under a guise of economic and social freedom. He is an eloquent speaker and the gift of the silver tongue was bequeathed to him by his father. All Zoomeropolitan citizens have come to accept him as wise and his judgement as unerring, and accept him both as their ultimate leader and as a comrade. Relationships * Benthamic (father) - Although Zoomer, in youth, saw his father as only a big control freak consumed by fear over losing power, the two have since grown out of their love-hate relationship and have accepted one another's help in science, war, and commerce. The two have also cooperated in decreasing the number of anti-Chiss humans through mysterious ways. * Sips II (older brother) - In youth, Zoomer was too busy becoming an amazing leader to see much of his older brother. Now that both are older, Zoomeropolis looks down on his heathen older brother with nothing but contempt. * Noble Leader Sam - Unlike Sips II, Zoomer respects the leader of Samtansia and looks to him as a younger brother. The constitutional monarchy is a primary importer of Zoomeropolitan goods, and the archipelago nation is shielded from foreign attacks and capitalist influence by the Stalwart Empire's naval and air forces. * President Andrew Mallace - The Chairman's nemesis, the two could not be in more conflict; President Mallace views Zoomer as an inhibitor to freedom and to human rights, whereas Zoomer views the President as an obstacle to the full realization of human potential under a just society. Shaky as they are, tensions have been kept in check by the Chiss Descendany, for now. Biography: A Legend Incarnate MC Zoomer was born in late 1990 GWY to wealthy Chiss ruler Benthamic and human commander Merkon in Fargo. In youth, Zoomer was a peerless student with unusual skill in all fields of science. Even more unusual was his skill in building arms; at the age of 12, he built the plasma mechanism that would later become the foundation for the legendary Glyph Guns. The Valencian Engineering Society, recognizing the prodigy, accepted him soon after that project. Although he was among the youngest of students, he excelled in all fields (both military training and arms research) and quickly climbed his way up to the position of Society's Valedictorian. It was during his enrollment and through exposure to the Chiss underworld that Zoomer's disgust towards capitalism and his own country developed. Furthermore, MC Zoomer's skill in all sorts of warfare - military, chemical - was proven through both virtual reality programs and field exercises. This piqued Benthamic's interest, who, upon Zoomer's graduation, made him commander of his own small unit at 16. Mission after mission was conquered by the unit under Zoomer's leadership. He proved to be simply far beyond anyone else in the standard army in both terms and intelligence, however, and soon Benthamic realized it was time to help his son realize his latent potential. He earned, at the age of 17, a spot in a mysterious organization: the Supreme Leader's Hand. During his short time as one of Benthamic's elite officers, he would eliminate hundreds of petty traitors and silence countless dissenters to ensure the empire's glory. However, Zoomer, a visionary that sought only to improve the world, realized that even work in such a prestigious, notorious organization could become dull. Like always, his father seemed to be against his every wish to set out and see the rest of Sivella. He needed a new mission; one whose outcome would decide his own future. The Revolutionary To be added... Category:NationStates Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Stories